Operation Prank Kakashi!
by Midnathething
Summary: In honor of April first, Naruto decides to try pranking Kakashi. Sasuke, doubting that pranking the Jonin will be that difficult, decides to help. Sakura just wants to keep the boys from getting themselves killed, and covering Kakashi in glitter is a price she's willing to pay for their safety.


**Author's Note: This was made for April First, more commonly referred to as April Fools. I ended up just barely posting it on the second though, whoops. While this isn't really a serious (it's a Sirius story) story I wanted to make something for the date.**

**I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**-Midnathething**

His expression deeply thoughtful, Naruto hummed quietly. He began to write something in the notebook he'd brought before quickly scribbling it out, mumbling a few rapid 'no's. The Uzumaki chewed on the tip of his brush thoughtfully (Sakura wasn't even sure how someone could _chew_ something thoughtfully, but Naruto had managed it) and hummed again. With a sigh, the Haruno snapped her own book shut, carefully setting it down.

"Alright, I'll bite. What are you up to, Naruto?" The pink haired girl demanded, walking over to peer over the blond's shoulder.

Naruto quickly shut his notebook, tucking it into his bag with what he clearly thought was an innocent expression. He looked like a guilty puppy. "Nothing, Sakura-Chan. Do you know where Kakashi-Sensei is?"

She was immediately suspicious. "No, but I do you're up to something. So, what is it you're planning?"

Pouting, the Uzumaki blinked a few times in a (strong) final attempt to look innocent. "Why would I be up to something, Sakura-Chan?"

"It's April first, I'd be surprised if you _weren't_ up to something, Dobe." Sasuke called, joining his two team mates.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "You're late, Sasuke-Teme."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "No, you're just early. We didn't need to be here for another eighteen minutes, but I doubt Kakashi will be here by then anyhow."

"What were you up to, Naruto?" Sakura asked again, her tone gentler this time.

The blond looked vaguely embarrassed, chuckling nervously. "I was just... Planning a prank."

"For?" She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know. The less she knew about Naruto's pranks the less risk she ran of getting in trouble for being involved or not stopping the Uzumaki.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Kakashi-Sensei..." He looked away, his cheeks glowing from an embarrassed blush.

Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, if I manage to prank Kakashi-Sensei I'll be, like, the master of pranks or something!"

"You dropped an eraser on his head the day we graduated." Sakura nervously pointed out, biting her thumbnail. The Hatake could _kill _them if they upset him with a prank.

"That hardly counts, he _let_ that eraser fall on his head!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. "How hard could it be to get Kakashi with one prank...?"

Grinning, Naruto leaped to his feet. "That's the spirit, Sasuke!" The Uzumaki cheered.

Sakura sighed. "There's no way I'm going to let you two try pranking Kakashi-Sensei by yourselves."

"Great!" The blond yelled gleefully. "So, does anyone have a plan?" He asked.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, sighing in irritation.

. . .

** \- Attempt Number One, Time: 9:54 -**

Team Seven lurked outside of the bookstore they had seen Kakashi enter, followed by Gai, while Naruto scowled.

"I knew he was lying about all of those times he was late." The Uzumaki muttered, pouting.

Sasuke sighed. "Now isn't the time to worry about that, Dobe, just focus on the mission."

"This is a prank." Sakura pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Sakura," Naruto gasped, "How could you say that? This is one of the most important missions we've ever taken, one we assigned ourselves! If we can't even complete this we're hardly ninja!" His small speech completed, Naruto crossed his arms in what was clearly an attempt to look cool.

His jacket being about a size too large for him ruined the effect, making the gesture look cuter than cool.

"Look." Sasuke hissed, pointing to the bookstore.

Two figures were approaching the door, both about the right height to be Kakashi. "How do we know which one is Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked, eyes widening.

"Easy," Naruto exclaimed. "We guess."

As the door opened, Naruto pulled a string, tipping a bucket filled with water that the team had set above the door.

A masculine voice shouted in surprise as a bucket full of water fell on his head. The voice wasn't Kakashi's.

Might Gai, looking very wet and very confused, removed the bucket from his head.

"Crap, we messed up!" Naruto yelped. "Run for it!"

Gai's confusion grew as he watched Kakashi's team flee at high speeds. "Kakashi, my Eternal Rival-"

"No, I'm not sure what they're up to." The Hatake interrupted, answering Gai's question before he could finish it.

. . .

**\- Attempt Number Two, Time: 10:37 -**

Still catching their breath, Team Seven was collapsed on a roof-top near the location of their next prank attempt.

"Alright, that first idea didn't work out," Naruto began, preparing to launch into a motivational speech.

"Your first idea completely failed." Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme. As I was saying, that first idea didn't work out, but this one is sure to work!" The Uzumaki turned to gaze proudly at the trap they had set up, aimed carefully at the entrance a dango store Kakashi enjoyed eating at.

Once activated, the trap would shoot two buckets worth of orange, lime green, and pink glitter at the victim.

"So we just wait for Kakashi-Sensei to leave the shop and hit him with a face full of glitter?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"That's the plan!" Naruto chirped cheerfully. "Nothing can possibly go wrong this time either, because we can see into the shop!"

Something went wrong.

While the team waited for Kakashi to leave the dango shop, the silver haired ninja meandered up the street, ignoring the world in favor of his book.

"Dobe, I thought you said Kakashi was _in_ the shop." Sasuke hissed, spotting the Hatake.

"I did say- Oh crap, quick, activate the glitter cannons!"

Kakashi shuffled past the trap, completely ignoring the wave of glitter that exploded across the street behind him. As the Hatake did so, Mitarashi Anko attempted to leave the dango shop.

The glitter cannons scored a direct hit, but not on their intended target.

"Why," Anko growled dangerously, "Am I covered in glitter?!" She was shouting. That was never good.

"We need to go, now!" Sakura whispered quickly, grabbing her team mates' arms as she fled.

. . .

** \- Attempt Number Three, Time: 12:14 -**

"I think," Naruto gasped, "We lost her."

"I hope so... She looked like she was going to try killing us." Sakura shivered, Anko's expression of rage burnt into her mind.

Sasuke held up a Kunai. "This," A drop of poison fell from the tip of the blade, "Was in my backpack."

"Yep, she was trying to kill us. Great. Remind me to ask Ino to apologize to her for us." Sakura sighed, shaking her head. "He isn't even trying to avoid these, we're just failing. Badly."

His expression abnormally serious, Naruto put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan, we'll get him."

"We're talking about pranking someone, not killing them." Sasuke pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Pranking isn't something I joke about, Sasuke-Teme." Naruto informed the Uchiha equally seriously.

"Look, let's just focus on getting Kakashi-Sensei for now." Sakura interjected, certain her team mates were about to begin arguing.

The boys nodded, determination shining in their eyes.

Sakura glanced to their current prank, a much simpler bucket full of feathers that would be spilled onto their teacher's head when he passed below them, hopefully covering him in multicolored feathers. Hopefully.

The Genin turned to watch the street, carefully scanning the crowd for their teacher. Minutes passed with no sign of the Jonin.

Eventually, Naruto muttered, "Sasuke, I thought you said Kakashi-Sensei went up this street all the time."

"Normally he does." The Uchiha snapped back quietly.

"What are you three up to?" A masculine voice demanded from behind the Genin.

Naruto yelped, flinging the bucket into the air, showering both the Genin and the ninja who had slipped behind them in feathers.

Umino Iruka carefully removed a single feather from his hair, examining it for a few moments. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

The Uzumaki hung his head in disappointment. "Sorry, Iruka-Sensei..." He sighed.

"Why don't you three come to the academy to clean up, the classroom has one of the best Naruto-Prank-Clean-Up kits in the village." Iruka offered, ruffling Naruto's hair.

The Genin quietly flowed the Chunin, heads hung in disappointment.

. . .

"So, what were you three doing?" Iruka asked once again, passing the Sakura the Clean-Up kit.

"We were trying to prank Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto admitted, putting a chalk board eraser in the door out of what was clearly habit.

Iruka's eyes widened. "That's not a very good idea, from what I hear he's practically unprankable."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, plucking feathers from her hair.

"There was a ninja who spent years trying to prank Kakashi-San," Iruka answered, glancing around as if he were speaking about something highly secretive. "He never succeeded."

"Really! He sounds awesome, what's his name?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I never met him, but I've heard his name was Obito. All I know is that he's dead now and Kakashi-San doesn't like talking about it." Iruka explained, his expression apologetic.

"Oh... Well, I bet it took a lot to get rid of someone as awesome as he must have been." Naruto decided, shaking feathers out of his jacket.

"Iruka-Sensei," Sakura asked, "Did you know Mitarashi Anko keeps snakes _in_ her coat?"

The Chunin looked disturbed. "No, I... Anko has issues, just... Just keep that in mind when you're around her, alright?"

"There you three are," The door to the classroom slid open as Kakashi stepped in, "I've been looking everywhere for-"

The chalkboard eraser fell on his head.

"You..." He finished, grabbing the eraser off of his head.

Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared in disbelief.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto eventually shouted in disbelief, a feather falling out of his hair.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Kakashi asked, staring at the eraser.


End file.
